Unexpected
by Ophie Quin the Pistoleer
Summary: How could this happen to her? She was just a normal high school student, until she met him. Bando Hideto. She curses the day when that happened. BandoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I really got to write this. I'm so in love with Crows Zero movies! And, I noticed that there aren't many fanfic stories about it (or maybe I didn't search enough). So, I decided to write some. This one revolves around Bando and my OC. When I finish this one, I'll probably write one for Izaki, because I love him very much. But for now, I'll stick with Bando. I hope it won't be long. Oh, and this is happening somewhere between the two movies.**

**Please rate and review! And, of course, enjoy!**

**p.s. I know that the title is lame, but that is the best I could think of, so please stick with it for a while, I'll change it if you guys hate on it too much. **

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

_How could this happen? I hate this feeling. It sucks. It totally sucks!_

Fujiwara Airi was just a normal girl attending an all-girls high school. Her parents were rich, alas, divorced. She didn't even remember when it happened because she was just almost a baby. It had to do with something about her father being constantly absent. Her father was always busy, travelling and getting things done.

Airi saw her dad rarely. Her mom was one of those rich housewives who had nothing better to do than to visit her rich housewife friends and shop.

When she was at home, Airi spent her time, mostly with their house maid, Takiko, who understood her perfectly. But, most of the day, she was out, with her friends. It was easier that way for her. Ever since she started attending high school, that apartment in which she and her mom lived seemed suffocating.

"Airi-chan, please let me walk you home!", Kazuya asked when Airi had to depart.

"Fine.", she said.

Kazuya was one of the boys her friend Rika introduced her to. Rika also said something about Airi needing a boyfriend. Kazuya was from a school called Suzuran and Airi heard a lot of bad things about that school. But Rika told her that it was in to have a bad boy boyfriend. She wasn't really a trend follower, but Kazuya was actually nice for a delinquent. And really cute.

"So, Airi-chan, I heard that you play the piano.", Kazuya started the conversation.

"Yes, I do.", she said.

"Was it hard learning how to play it?"

"Well, of course. "

They continued to walk in silence when they entered a narrow street, until Airi decided to break it.

"So, I heard that you're from Suzuran."

"Ah, yes."

Kazuya felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"So, why is that school on such a bad voice?"

"Because we, who attend Suzuran, are all delinquents."

"Oh. So what did you do to get yourself called a delinquent?"

"Well, first of all, I enrolled in Suzuran and, second of all, I fight a lot."

"Fight? How?"

"With my fists."

"So did you beat up a lot of people?"

"Maybe."

"You can tell me the truth, I won't judge you."

"Oh, well, then, I guess a lot. But, lots of people beat me up, too. It's kind of a cycle."

"I see."

And then, lights appeared. Lots of them. And Airi could hear motor engines. Behind the lights she could see black silhouettes of people, lots of them. Her eyes narrowed as she was trying to see their faces.

"Oh, shit.", she heard Kazuya whisper.

"Who are they?", she asked him when those people started approaching them.

"Airi-chan, listen to me. You have to get away, do you understand?"

"But why? Tell me who are they."

"You have to go, trust me!"

"But, my home is this way…"

"Just go!"

Airi could now see some of their faces. They were young and dressed in leather, probably still high school students. Some of them carried baseball bats and Airi could feel dread climbing up her spine.

"Will you be alright?", she asked him.

"Don't worry about me, just go.", he said without even looking at her, he was focusing on the group before them.

Airi turned to leave and as she was walking away, she turned her head to see that Kazuya started fighting with some of them. And she felt her body freeze. She watched as they overpowered him. There was too many of them.

Kazuya soon fell to the ground and some guy kicked him a few times while he was lying on the ground.

"Kazuya!", Airi screamed and ran towards where he was lying.

"Eh, what is this? This loser actually has a girlfriend!", she heard some guy's snide remark and laughter came after it.

"And a pretty one, too.", another guy said.

Kazuya wasn't awake, but he was breathing.

"Thank god.", she whispered.

She felt fury flow through her veins. And then, suddenly, she could feel herself standing up.

"Hey!", she shouted, "You guys must be pretty low when all of you are going against just one guy!"

"What was that?", she heard someone with a rough voice say.

"You heard me!", she shouted back.

"Hey, Bando, should we do something?", someone asked.

Airi looked out for that Bando, but she saw no one. But, then, she could see someone standing up from a bike. Apparently, that Bando was standing aside the whole time.

She could only make out his tall and slender silhouette because of the lights behind him. When he passed by the person who asked whether they should do something, he hit him on the head.

"We don't hit girls, you moron.", Bando said, his voice deep.

Airi stood there, determined to fight if she had to, while Bando started approaching her. She felt scared, but she decided to keep her composure and not start crying like a little girl.

When he came closer she could finally see his face and, to her surprise, he was handsome. All the other guys looked horrible to her. Their faces were scarred and lots of them had bruises on their faces like they were in a fight recently. But not this guy. His face was perfectly smooth and handsome. But, he also looked very violent and dangerous.

Airi backed away a little when he stopped in front of her.

"Hey, girlie, don't mix in with things you know nothing about.", he said, "And you should probably stop hanging out with this guy, ", he pointed at the unconscious Kazuya, "he's a loser."|

"What do you know?", she asked, her voice filled with poison.

"I go to the same school as him."

"And you obviously haven't heard of fair play."

"Look, girlie, I do what I know best. Now why don't you go home?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I think that you're the one that should leave."

"Fine.", he smirked and then turned to walk away, but before he actually started walking away he turned to face her one more time, "Tell your boyfriend not to mess with me anymore."

Airi stood there until each and every one of them left on the motorbikes lead by Bando. She then turned to Kazuya who seemed to regain his consciousness.

"Hang on, I'll call the ambulance.", she said.

"It's okay, I feel fine.", he said and tried to get up, but only winced in pain and remained lying.

"Yeah, right. I'm calling them anyways."

"That bitch. I can't believe you just let her go, Bando.", one of his gang members said.

"It's fine. And she's a girl, I don't like messing with girls.", Bando said.

"Yeah, well, she's a real bitch."

"She just doesn't know who I am."

"Yeah, you can bet twice on that. Have you seen the uniform she was wearing, it's from that school for the rich girls?"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I wonder what she's doing with a guy like Mizoguchi Kazuya. Obviously, he's a loser."

"Eh, she's a rich girl; she can do what she wants."

"Yeah, you're right, Bando."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So, there you go, chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please Rate and Review. If you have any ideas feel more than free to PM me.**

**Oh and try to find the word SLENDER and, if you know what I mean, you'll probably feel chill running up your spine. Teehee~! I will never sleep in my life again T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Airi!", her mom shouted across the hospital's hall and then ran to her.

"Mom, you finally came.", Airi said.

"I'm sorry, I was busy. You must have been scared."

"Actually, I was fine."

"Then, tell me, who is this boy that got beat up?"

"It's Kazuya, Rika introduced him to me."

"But why did they do this to him?"

"Apparently he did something wrong."

"And you were with him the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Airi, you could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't so let's go home."

"Fine. But please tell me more about this Kazuya.", her mother said as they started walking down the hall.

"What do you want to know?", Airi asked.

"Well, for example where does he go to school?"

"Suzuran."

"Suzuran? Isn't Suzuran that high school for delinquents?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh my goodness! Why would you want to date a boy from there?! He must be dangerous."

"As I already said, Rika introduced him to me. It's not like I chose him."

"I can't believe this. Why can't you find a boy that is appropriate for you?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does! I forbid you to see this Kazuya anymore! Just wait for your father to come home, I'll tell him everything."

All that Airi could do was take a deep breath and listen to her mother. It was always like this. Her mom would say: "Just wait for your father to come home…", but, in reality, by the time Airi's father came home, her mom would forget about everything.

As she sat in her mom's car, going home, she knew well that she won't see Kazuya anymore.

~the next day~

"Oh my God, Airi, I heard what happened to Kazuya!", Rika said to her when Airi came to school.

"Yes, I heard that it was horrible.", her other friend, Ayako, added.

"It's over now so we should just forget about it, alright?", Airi said.

"But, were you with him when that happened?", Rika persuaded her to give the details.

"Well, kind of. But I didn't help him at all, he still got beat up."

"So, how was it? Bloody? Were there lots of guys?", Ayako asked.

"Of course it was bloody, Aya. And there were a lot of guys. They appear to be some kind of a biker gang.", Airi answered.

"Ah, yes. It was the Front of Armament.", Rika said.

"The front of what?", Ayako asked.

"Armament.", Rika answered.

"What do they do?", Ayako continued asking.

"Well, they're a biker gang and they're known as a great force, even though they're small in numbers."

"Hey, Rika, how come you know so much about these guys?", Airi asked her.

"I'm into bad boys, so it's kind of natural.", Rika answered.

"So, do you possibly know who a guy named Bando is?"

"Ah, yes, Bando Hideto. He's on my list, you know."

"List, what list?"

"He's on the list of the guys I want to be with."

"You have that kind of a list?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm going to be with all those guys."

"So, tell me more about Bando."

"Airi, why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?"

"Well, last night, I met him and I even talked to him."

"Oh my God, you did what?!", Rika shouted, "I envy you, I wish I could meet him. Hey, tell me, is he handsome?"

"Well, I don't know. It was dark.", Airi answered.

"I bet he's really handsome. So what did you talk about?"

"Well, he told me to stay out of things I know nothing about, how I should hang around Kazuya and to tell Kazuya not to mess with him anymore. Then he left."

"How exciting! I wonder what has Kazuya done so wrong that he got a beating.", Ayako said.

"I don't know.", Airi said.

"Well, maybe you could ask him.", Rika said.

"No, I'm not going to meet with Kazuya ever again."

"But why? He's so cute.", both Rika and Ayako said.

"I don't think that I can put up with that much excitement and my mom forbade me to see him ever again."

"Well, that's boring."

"I didn't want to date him in the first place, so it's fine.", Airi added.

Of course, all that it matters to Rika and Ayako is whether the guy is cute or not. If he wasn't, they wouldn't even look at him. And Rika, taking a liking in such a brute like Bando whom she hasn't even met once. Maybe her mom was right, maybe she just needed to find a nice boy.

~after school~

"See you tomorrow!", Rika and Ayako shouted.

"See you!", Airi shouted back.

It was a shame they weren't going in the same direction. It was always like this, she always walked home alone (until yesterday, but it turned out really wrong).

Her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up. It was her mom calling.

"Yes?", she said.

"Airi, oh, Airi.", she heard her mother crying on the other side.

"Mom, what's wrong, why are you crying?", Airi immediately asked, feeling panic in her chest.

"It's grandma. She's sick."

"Oh, no!"

"She's in hospital right now."

"So what are you going to do, mom?"

"I have to go to Fukushima. I don't know how long I'll be absent. It'll probably take more than I week."

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm on my way home from school."

"No, it's fine. I'll deal with this. You just stay home. Takiko will take care of you, I know. I'm packing right now. Do you want me to wait for you to come home?"

"No, you just go. Grandma needs you more than I do right now."

"Fine."

"Then, have a safe trip and say hi to grandma."

"I will. I love you, Airi."

"I love you too, mom."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

As Airi placed her cell phone back into her bag, she casually looked to the other side of the street. And there she saw him, looking back at her. Bando Hideto, all dressed in leather. The moment their eyes met, he averted his gaze to look at his friends. He was leaning on his bike and was accompanied by two more biker guys.

Airi decided to do what he did and avert her gaze and just continue walking.

"Hey, Bando, isn't that that bitch from yesterday?"

Bando turned to look at her one more time.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Shall we follow her?"

"No, I already told you, I don't like messing with girls."

"Why are you so afraid, Bando? She's just a girl and we won't actually hurt her, you know."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then, why don't you want to do it?"

Bando was feeling annoyed. They were questioning him and he couldn't let that slip by.

"You know what?! I'll do it!", he said.

"Alright!", the two guys cheered.

"But, I'll do it alone."

"Eh! But…"

"Enough, I said I'll do it by myself."

He immediately mounted his bike and started the engine. He got onto the road and went the way Airi did. He soon spotted her, entering that street where they met her and Kazuya in the first place. Bando decided to go the way around, so he could block her way.

Airi was slowly walking down the street. She started to remember the events from yesterday. That was until she heard a motor bike coming her way. She found herself not moving. She froze on the spot.

Then the bike stopped in front of her and its driver took off his helmet. As she recognized the person, Airi felt fear building up in her.

"You, again!", she managed to say.

Bando smirked.

"So you remember me. Tell me, how's your boyfriend?", he asked.

Airi felt annoyed by the fact that he was assuming that Kazuya was actually her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend. And, even if he was, it's none of your business.", she said.

"Is that so?", he teased.

"Yes."

"So, since we've established that he isn't your boyfriend anymore, would you like to date me?", Bando asked with the most serious face Airi has ever seen.

"Eh?", she only managed to say.

Bando's smirk turned into a grin.

"I'm kidding.", he said.

"You're the worst.", Airi said.

"Could it be that you would actually date me?"

"What? No. It's just that you startled me by asking such a question."

"Is that so? Well, it would be kind of impossible."

"Why would it be impossible?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not, what you girls call, cute. Kazuya maybe is, but I'm not. Second of all, I look rough and cool, so it is natural that my girlfriend would have to look the same."

"And have you found a girl that looks like that?"

"Well, no, not yet."

Airi snickered.

"Just as I thought.", she said and approached him, "You call Kazuya a loser, but you're an even bigger one."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

They stared at each other for a while. Airi knew that Bando was pissed off by her statement.

"Get on.", he finally said.

"Eh?"

"Get on.", he repeated.

"There is no way that I would get on."

"Get on, I'll show you what cool is, so you can see that I could never be a loser."

"I told you, I'm not getting on. And, besides, I have to go home."

Bando then, pissed off by everything, stood up from his bike. Airi immediately backed off. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up with ease.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!", she screamed.

He placed her onto his bike and looked at her with a serious face.

"Okay, listen, I really don't want to drive on your bike. Do you really want to show me how cool you are?", she asked.

"I don't have to show you anything.", he said.

"Well, either way, let's meet up, tomorrow after school, perhaps."

"Where?"

"In front of my place. Here…", she said, got off the bike and took out a pen from her bag, then she continued, " Give me your hand."

She took his hand and wrote her address there.

"Wait for me outside. I live in a big apartment building.", she said.

Airi couldn't help but notice how he brought his hand closer to his face and how his eyes narrowed.

"What?", she asked.

"I can't read this.", he said.

"Eh, you can't read!"

"I can read. It's just that I have a bad sight."

"So why don't you wear glasses then."

Bando brought his gaze up from his hand to look deadly serious at her.

"I never wear glasses in public."

Airi couldn't help but start laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but it's so funny."

"Well, stop!"

"Okay, okay. But, seriously? I can't believe this, nor can I imagine you wearing glasses."

"Yeah, you just laugh.

When Airi calmed down, she thought that it was time to get serious.

"Listen, please come tomorrow in some real clothes and wear those damn glasses.", she said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're made of leather. I don't want to walk next to you dressed like that."

"We won't walk, we'll drive on my bike."

"I don't want to ride on your bike, I told you already."

"Well you suck."

"_You_ suck."

"Fine."

"I'll be going now. Don't forget to pick me up and don't forget to not be yourself."

"Fine, whatever!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Lol, so apparently he wears glasses. I don't know where that came from, but either way, I think he would look super cute with glasses on. What do you think? ^^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Airi couldn't believe that she just asked him out on a date. She just couldn't believe it. Why did she do it in the first place?

_I just panicked, that is all. I'll meet with him tomorrow and get it done. After that I don't have to see him ever again._, she thought.

But still, she was unsettled.

~the next day at the Bando household~

Bando slowly opened the doors and took off his shoes.

"I'm home.", he said.

Immediately, three heads popped from the kitchen entrance.

"Hideto! Where have you been?!", his older sister came out and asked.

"Out. What do you think?", he answered.

"Onii-chan!", his youngest sister came running towards him and hugged him around his knees.

"Geez, Hide-nii, mom was worried.", his other younger sister said.

"Shut up, all of you! I have to change my clothes.", he said, "Sarasa, I'll need your help."

"So, now you need my help?", his fourteen year old sister asked.

"Yeah. Come with me."

"Onii-chan, don't go!", his six year old sister was still holding onto him.

"C'mon, Ruri, you can come, too.", Sarasa said.

"Can I come, too? You never let us into your room, Hideto.", his older sister asked.

"No, you cannot. I don't need you, too.", he responded.

"Oh, c'mon, Hideto-kun. You will let Akiha, right?", his older sister grabbed him by his elbow and gave him the puppy eyes.

Bando sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Fine, do what you want.", he said.

"Yay, let's all go to Hideto's room!", Akiha happily shouted.

Bando found it hard to walk with Ruri still holding onto his leg and Akiha holding onto his arm. Sarasa was leading the way. His sisters were probably the reason why he didn't like messing with girls. Although, they annoyed the hell out of him, he would kill for them if he had to.

Luckily his mom wasn't at home; she was always working till late. His mom was the real beast. She would have probably beat the hell out of him if she was home.

"Here we are! Open the doors slowly. We don't know what kind of creepy things he keeps in there.", Akiha said.

"Nee-san, stop! I don't keep any creepy things in my room.", Bando said.

Sarasa opened the doors and Akiha felt disappointed because his room looked ordinary.

"I told you.", Bando said to her.

They went in and Akiha sat on the bed and Bando lifted Ruri and placed her next to Akiha.

"So, what do you need from me?", Sarasa asked.

"I need to dress something normal, but I haven't done it for a long time…", Bando started.

"So you need me to help you make an outfit?"

"Yes, something like that."

Sarasa walked to his closet and opened it revealing lots of leather jackets.

"Say, where are your normal clothes?", she asked.

"They're behind, you have to dig a bit.", he answered.

"But, why do you, all of a sudden, need to wear normal clothes. At one point you even said that you will never ever wear ordinary clothes.", Akiha said.

"Well, I was wrong."

"But why all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing special, shut up already."

Akiha's eyes narrowed while she watched him closely. He started to feel discomfort.

"Ha!", Akiha suddenly shouted and clapped her hands, "I know what is it?"

"So? What is it?", Sarasa turned and asked.

"Hideto, you have a date!", Akiha said.

"No way!", Sarasa shouted and started laughing, "Please, who would date _him_?"

"What are you talking about, ugly? Girls pay to go out with me!", Bando shouted.

"So, I was right, it is a date.", Akiha said.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like a date, it's more like…"

"A date!"

"No. I don't know how to describe it."

"Put that aside. Tell me about _her_!", Akiha said.

"Well, there isn't much to say.", he started.

"What's her name?", Sarasa asked.

And, then, Bando had a sudden realization. He did not know her name. He didn't recall her saying it. Nor did he bother asking her.

"Well?", Akiha asked.

"Um, the thing is, I know it's weird, but, I don't know her name.", he answered.

"What?!", both Akiha and Sarasa jumped and shouted.

"How can you not know her name? What kind of loser are you when you don't know your dates name? Wait, did you imagine her? You know, like an imaginary girlfriend.", Sarasa teased.

"I did not imagine her, she is pretty much real. And I just didn't manage to catch her name, that's all. And, you should know, she's the one that asked me on the date."

"Oh, poor thing, she was probably so excited that she forgot to say her name.", Akiha said.

"Yeah, she sure is a poor thing, wanting to date this guy!", Sarasa remarked.

"Shut up, ugly! I don't see anyone wanting to date you, do I?", Bando angrily said.

"As a matter of fact, there's lots of guys that want to date me.", Sarasa said.

"Yeah, probably all the nerds and freaks."

"That's not true, you know nothing!", Sarasa shouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, just hurry up and do your thing!", he said.

"You know what, I changed my mind, I don't want to help you! You're mean.", Sarasa said and went out of his room.

"Fine! You don't have, too!", Bando shouted after her.

"I'll help you, Hide-kun!", Akiha stood up and said.

"If you dress me like a freak, I swear…"

"Don't worry! I mean, how hard can it be?"

Akiha dug out some of his clothes behind all of the leather stuff he had in there.

"These clothes look new.", she noticed while looking at a shirt.

"That's because I never wore them.", he said.

"Well, this shirt looks nice.", Akiha took out a long-sleeved red shirt with a Scottish tartan pattern and laid it on the bed.

She then took out a pair of black, baggy pants and placed them next to the shirt. And, as a final touch, she took out a black T-Shirt.

"There you go. That would be nice for a date.", she said, "Oh, but what kind of shoes will you wear? Say, where are those sneakers that mom bought you?"

"They're in there somewhere.", Bando pointed at the closet.

Akiha bent over and took out the black sneakers.

"Okay, wear this and you'll surely get laid tonight!", Akiha said and gave him a thumbs up.

Bando immediately went to cover Ruri's ears who sat confused on his bed.

"What are you saying? Are you insane?", he asked.

"Oh, please, she doesn't understands a thing.", Akiha answered and he let go of Ruri's ears.

"What does getting laid mean?", Ruri immediately asked.

"Your smart big sister will explain what it mean, won't you, nee-san?", Bando asked.

"Ahahah, yes. Come with me, Ruri, I'll explain.", Akiha said and reached out with her hand for Ruri to take it, "And you, put on these clothes and get out!"

Bando grinned at her and closed the door when she and Ruri were out. He then changed his leather clothes for the much lighter clothes that were lying on his bed.

Before going out of his room to show how he looks to Akiha, he noticed his glasses on his desk. He took them and blew the dust of them and cleaned them a little bit and then he placed them on.

"Wow, I _really _have a bad sight.", he said and then he took them of and placed them in the front pocket of his shirt.

"Oh, you look so cute!", Akiha shouted when he went to the living room.

"I look like I could be in a boy band.", he said.

"But those guys are usually cute."

"And semi-gay!"

"Oh, shut up! You'll be fine."

"If you say so, then, I'm going. Wish me luck!"

"Onii-chan, don't go!", Ruri ran to him and hugged him around his knees, again.

"Dammit, why is she so clingy to me?", he asked while trying to get Ruri off him.

"She just loves you, that's all. And you're never around, she just wants to spend time with you."

"I have to go, Ruri, let go of me. I love you, too, very much, but I really have to go!"

~about an hour later~

"Wow, this place is huge!", Bando looked up and down the apartment building, "She must be really rich."

He smoked cigarette after cigarette while waiting for Airi.

"Takiko, I'm going out. You don't have to wait for me.", Airi said while putting her shoes on.

"Okay.", Takiko said and smiled.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

And Airi was out of the apartment. She took the elevator to get to the bottom level and then she exited the building. At first, she didn't notice him, but then, he approached her.

"Hi.", she said.

"Hi.", he said, an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

"So you really dressed in some normal clothes!"

"Yeah."

"Where are your glasses?"

"They're right here.", Bando patted his pocked.

"Well, put them on, you have a bad sight, right?"

"Fine."

He took them out and placed them on.

"You actually look younger with glasses on.", she said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey, I know this is completely stupid, but I don't know your name."

"Well I didn't even say in the first place. I'm Fujiwara Airi."

"I suppose that's a nice name for a rich girl. You can call me Bando, because everybody calls me like that."

Airi smiled.

"Okay. Shall we get going, then?", she asked.

"I suppose.", he said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Rate & Review

**I was too lazy to write out the date, so you'll have to wait till next chapter.**

**Anyhow, Bando has some crazy sisters. XD I initially wanted for him to have only one sister (Sarasa), because the guy who played Bando in the movie (Watanabe Dai?) has a two years younger sister. Some may know her; she's a model, Watanabe Anne. But, in the end, I thought about giving two more sisters, because I thought that it would be funnier. Hope you like my decision. And I really like how Akiha turned out to be. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, where do you want to go?", Bando asked her after about two minutes of them walking down the street.

"I don't know. How about we go to the movies?", she answered with a question.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Before Bando placed his glasses on, her face was kind of blurry and he couldn't really make out her face features. But now that he had the glasses on, he could easily say that she's really pretty.

Airi, on the other hand, was worried whether she dresses accordingly. She spent more time dressing up than she wanted.

"Hey, your skirt is pretty high up today.", Bando noticed.

"So?", she asked.

"Well, your uniform skirt was down to your knees."

"Why were you looking at my skirt?"

"Because I never saw a girl wearing her skirt so low. It's not sexy."

"It's not supposed to be sexy. If someone is going to school then they should look like that."

"Wow, that actually makes sense. I'm actually glad you wear your skirt so low."

"You are?"

"Yeah. It sets you apart from all the sluts."

"I suppose you're right."

"Say, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. You?"

"Same."

"I thought that you were older."

"Everybody thinks that, for some reason."

"Well, you _do_ look older. Without your glasses, that is."

"Yeah, I suppose. But I have to, you know. I'm almost on top, so I have to look older and tougher."

"On top of what?"

"Armament."

"Oh. "

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Well, I heard for the so-called Armament."

Bando smirked and lit the cigarette that was standing between his lips the whole time. He dragged in the smoke and exhaled it. He looked at Airi and noticed that she was watching him.

"Do you want one?", he asked her.

"No. I don't smoke.", she averted her gaze and answered.

"Neither do I.", Bando grinned with a cigarette between his teeth.

"But, you do."

"I know. I tried quitting, but it doesn't really work when everyone around you is an avid smoker."

"When _did_ you start smoking?"

"At the age of thirteen. But I got seriously addicted when I reached fifteen."

"That's terrible. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to do what everyone else did."

"I see."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure."

"So, do you have something that you're addicted to?"

"Well, I like to play the piano."

"Piano, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you good at it?"

"Well my tutor told me that I am."

_Pshh_, _rich kids._, Bando thought.

They continued walking until they got to the nearest cinema. Bando let Airi choose the movie and they ended up watching a cliché romantic comedy. By the end, he thought that he could barf because of the cheesy romance parts. At least it was kind of funny. While watching, he developed a habit of reaching with his hand and grabbing a handful of popcorns which were on Airi's lap. And in one moment he accidentally grabbed her hand instead of popcorns.

Bando slowly turned his head, without letting go of her hand, to look at her. Airi was already looking at him. He didn't know what do to? Bando wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't very appropriate as the whole place was full.

_God, why do all these people have to watch this crappy movie?,_ he thought and briefly looked at the dark ceiling.

Everything else was perfect. It was dark and cinemas are really the right place when you want to snog discretely.

Airi felt awkward and she could feel her face getting all red and hot. She did not know what to expect. He was just holding her hand like an idiot and he was surely thinking of his next move.

But, then, he just let go of her hand and turned to look at the movie which was, luckily, about to end.

~15 minutes later~

Airi and Bando walked out of the cinema. The Sun was starting to set and both Airi and Bando felt awkward. Bando cursed himself for being such an idiot and ending up doing nothing. Airi just felt embarrassed.

"Hey, I know this great place.", Bando suddenly said so the awkward silence stopped.

"Okay, let's go there.", Airi said.

They started walking again and the awkward silence started again. Bando thought about it a little, and, then, he decided to take her hand. He thought that maybe she'll pull it away, but she didn't.

Airi was surprised when he took her hand. She felt her face getting hot again, so she lowered her head and just stared at the ground. Airi, at first, found it weird, but then, she started to like it.

~20 minutes later~

They arrived at the riverbank and they could clearly see the sunset.

"You were right, this place is great.", Airi said.

"I know.", he said.

They briefly let go of each other hands to sit down, but after that, Bando took her hand again. There was about ten inches of distance between them. He turned his head to look at her profile. She was obviously enjoying the sunset.

He decided to move closer and so he did. The moment he moved, Airi turned her head and their noses touched.

_He's so close._, she thought.

Their hands were still holding each other, so Bando used his free hand to move her hair of her face. He then moved his face even closer to hers until their foreheads were touched. Airi could see something in his eyes, but she couldn't really put a finger on it. Was it lust? She didn't know because she never got in this kind of situation before. In other words, she was a virgin, trough and trough.

They were staring in each other's eyes until Bando decided to make the move. And he placed his lips onto hers. Airi could smell the numerous cigarettes that he smoked, but she didn't mind. Actually she kind of liked it. It was _his_ scent.

To Bando, she smelled like flowers, so, the moment their lips separated, he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her smell. He didn't dare go further. It was so painfully obvious to him that she's new to these kinds of things. He knew that it was better to go slow.

Airi really liked the kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt disappointed when he separated his lips from hers.

"Kiss me again.", she whispered into his ear and he eagerly did what she asked of him.

~half an hour later~

The Sun already set and the city fell into darkness. Bando and Airi were still close to each other. They were still holding hands. And they would occasionally kiss.

That was until Airi's cell phone rang.

"Yes?", she picked it up.

"Airi, where are you?", she heard Takiko's voice.

"Oh, I'm still out."

"It's dark outside, why don't you come home."

"Oh, okay. See you soon, then."

Airi returned her cell phone to her bag, while Bando questioningly stared at her.

"I have to go home.", she said.

"Okay. I'll follow you home.", he said.

They got up and started going back.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Mwahaha! Yes! They kissed! Hope you're happy, guys. Anyhow, I don't know whether it's too soon. Nah, I don't care. They're obviously attracted to each other. I actually had a hard time writing the hand holding and kissing part, because I was fangirling too much (I seriously need psychiatric help T.T). **

**Oh, and when Airi and Bando were talking about smoking and Bando said: "Neither do I." I totally imagined him making a bitch please face. XD And, speaking of smoking. I purposely made him start smoking at the age of thirteen. Some may find it weird, but I actually know people who started smoking at that age. Heck, I met a guy who started smoking at the age of eleven. So yeah, people are unexplainable sometimes. (True story, bro.)**

**And one more thing, girls, you should totally listen to Airi. When you go to school, then make sure you look like that. **

**p.s. I'm seriously addicted to 9gag, so excuse me, if you find my 9gaging overbearing. I just can't help it. (Like I already said, I seriously need psychiatric help).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The moment Airi got to her room; she threw herself on the bed. She felt great, even though subconsciously she knew that she just dated probably one of the dangerous guys in the city.

_But he is so nice!_, she thought.

Airi then remembered how he followed her home and then kissed her one more. She promised to go out with him one more time on Saturday.

She just couldn't stop thinking about him. And it was the same with Bando. He was thinking about her the whole time. He found it hard to concentrate and he nearly missed his home.

When he got in, Akiha was the first one to run to him and, then, Ruri followed her. Sarasa was, apparently, still angry with him.

"Hideto, tell me everything!", Akiha shouted and started shaking him.

"I'm not telling you anything.", he said.

"But…"

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh, c'mon, Hideto. Pretty please!"

"There isn't much to tell. We went to the movies and then we watched the sunset."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"Fine. I did kiss her, goddamn it. Are you happy now?"

"Yes! I am so happy for you, Hideto-kun! Now, tell me about her. Did you finally found out her name?"

"Yes. Her name is Airi."

"Oh, I bet she's really cute."

"She's beyond cute, nee-san."

"Oh, my, God. Is she that beautiful?"

"Yeah."

Akiha then jumped and hugged him tightly.

"You have to bring her over. You _totally _have to!", she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Are you crazy?! If she saw _you_, she would run away!", Bando said.

"Oh, don't be so mean. I would behave."

"I doubt. Now, leave me alone. I'm going to my room."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What now?"

"You should probably leave before mom comes home. She said something about killing you for skipping school."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

~Saturday~

Bando and Airi went to the movies again, but this time Bando was the one to choose the movie. And he picked well, as they were practically alone in the auditorium, except for the few other people, but they were, luckily, far away from them.

Airi, at first, didn't want to kiss with him, because she thought that someone may see them, but later she gave in.

When the movie finished, they got out and Bando had to wash his lips and the area around them because they were shimmering from Airi's lip-gloss.

"Well, that was interesting.", Bando said while walking out of the washroom, "So, where do you want to go now?"

"Hm, how about my place? My mom is not home.", Airi asked.

Bando could just stare at her blankly.

_OH MY GOD, YES!_, was the only thing he could think about.

"Okay, let's go to your place.", he calmly said.

Airi smiled and nodded.

~about half an hour later~

"Here we are!", Airi opened the door and went in.

When he saw the place, Bando couldn't help, but whistle at the luxury.

"What?", Airi asked him.

"N-nothing. I was just admiring the place.", he answered.

"Oh."

Bando was excited that they were going to be all alone in her luxurious apartment. He wondered where her mother was, though.

But, then, his dreams of anything happening between him and Airi shattered, when a small-framed woman appeared before them.

"Oh, Airi, you're home.", the woman said and then she noticed Bando, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Bando Hideto. He is my, uh, friend.", Airi said.

"Nice to meet you, Bando-kun. I'm Takiko.", she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"We'll be in the lounge room, Takiko, why don't you bring us something to drink?"

"Sure thing, Airi."

When they got to the lounge room, Bando grabbed her arm.

"You told me that your mom wasn't home.", he said, obviously pissed.

"Well, that's true. My mom isn't here. Takiko is our maid.", Airi said.

"I thought that we would be completely alone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

_It was too good to be true, anyways._, he finished the rest of the sentence in his head.

~two hours later~

"Is that Bando?", a short guy said and pointed at Bando who was walking home.

"Yeah, that's him. He's one of the tallest guys I know. Is he wearing glasses?", another guy said.

"Either way, we got him.", Kazuya said and smirked.

~at Airi's place~

It was past ten and Takiko left. Airi had a shower and dressed into a thin nightgown. She placed a night robe over it. She decided to stay up some more and watch the TV.

That was until she heard a knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_, she thought.

Airi got up and went to open the door. When she opened them, her eyes went wide with confusion when she saw Bando's face. But then, she felt fear and concern when she noticed in which state he was. His face was bloody and his shirt was torn.

"Oh, my, God! What happened to you?", Airi immediately asked.

"That bastard, Kazuya…", he muttered, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on in."

When he wanted to walk in, he almost collapsed, but Airi somehow managed to catch him. She helped him to the living room where he sat on the white sofa.

"Ah, f*ck! It hurts!", he groaned.

"I will clean your wounds.", Airi said.

She quickly went to the bathroom to get the medical kit and then she came back. Bando had a nasty cut above his left eyebrow, so she decided to clean it first. When she started, he hissed.

"It stings!", he shouted.

"I know, but hang on a little bit longer. Your wounds have to be clean.", Airi said and placed a placed bandage on the cut.

He had a wound near the corner of his lips, so she cleaned it next.

"Do you have anything else that is an open wound?", she asked him.

"As far as I know, no."

"Good."

"But I think that one of my ribs may be broken."

"What?! You have to see the doctor!"

Bando gave her a weak smirk.

"I'm kidding. They're not broke. I once had a broken rib and I couldn't talk from the pain. And, I can pretty much talk, so I suppose none of my ribs are broken."

"How can you joke at a time like this? Seriously, you're hopeless."

Airi fought the urge to slap him. The only thing that was stopping her from doing so is that he was already in pain.

"I can't believe Kazuya could do something like this.", Airi finally said.

"Well, you have to admit that he did to me the same I did to him. I ganged up on him and so did he on me. But, the difference is that he got beaten up bad. This is nothing for me."

"I suppose. Ganging up on someone is a nasty thing."

"Yeah, but, if I didn't do it to Kazuya, then you and me would have never met."

"I guess something good came out of it after all."

Bando's weak smirk turned into a grin.

"You think that meeting me is good?", he said, obviously pleased.

Airi couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, shut up.", she muttered, "Why did you come to my place, anyways?"

"I couldn't go home like this. My mother and sisters would freak out."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah, three of them."

"Well, that's a lot of sisters."

"I know. They annoy the hell out of me."

"I think you're lucky. I'm an only child and I always felt a bit lonely."

"Yes, well, depends how you look on it."

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll bring you something clean to wear."

"Sure."

While Bando was taking a shower, Airi went through her mother's closet. And, when she found some of her dad's old clothes, she wasn't surprised. Airi knew that, deep down, her mother still loved her father.

Airi didn't know whether her father still loved her mother. Whenever he was in Japan, he had a "girlfriend". Every time, it was a different woman. The only thing they all had in common was that they were young and beautiful. Her dad didn't like Airi meeting them.

Airi got a pair of dark gray sweatpants and brought them to Bando, who was still showering. He was hidden behind the thick glass, so she was glad she didn't have to look at him.

"I've left you the clothes.", she said.

"Okay.", he responded.

Airi went back to the living room, or the lounge room, how her mother preferred to called the room. Airi didn't really care about that.

Bando soon joined her. He was wearing only sweatpants, so his muscular torso was completely exposed. She noticed bruises. His hair was damp from the shower.

Bando sat next to her on the white sofa.

"Does it still hurt?", she asked and immediately realized how utterly stupid that question was. Of course it still hurt.

"Yeah, pretty much.", he said, "But hey, you know what would help me?"

"No, what?"

"If you would kiss me."

"Fine, if I have to.", Airi pretended that she found it hard for herself to kiss him.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. His right hand dangerously resting on her knee.

"Open your mouth a little bit.", he whispered.

She did as he asked and then he licked her lower lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Airi slowly gave in and closed her eyes. But her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand which was supposed to just rest on her knee go under her nightgown and up her tight.

She placed her hands on his chests and pushed him off, but he immediately kissed her again. And then she pushed him off again.

"Stop.", she said.

"Why?", he asked, he sounded a bit breathless.

"Because I don't want to go the whole way."

"I want to go further."

"Eh?"

"Every time we kiss, I want to touch you more and I want to have sex with you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet."

"Fine. I don't want to force it on you."

They kept quiet for few seconds, until Bando jumped up and started going towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?", she asked him.

"To the bathroom.", he answered.

"Why? You've just been there."

"It's a guy's thing I have to do."

"Oh, I see. So what is it?"

"You don't really want to know."

"Is it that nasty?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then go and do your guy's thing."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Fufufu! Yeah, the guy's thing, if you know what I mean. I hope that everyone knows what he was talking about. I bet, when he was done, he thought something like this: "Oh, my, God! I'm a terrible, terrible person!"**

**And I bet most of you think I'm a terrible person, but, hey, a guy needs a relieving, right? I have nothing against that. **

**Oh and that "I want to go further part.", I totally got it out of some manga. I don't remember the name, but I'm pretty sure the author is the one who writes L-DK too. Oh, the shoujo-manga-reading-me…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Airi left Bando to sleep in her mother's bedroom and told him to leave early, so that he wouldn't meet with Takiko who would come in the morning. She couldn't even imagine what kind of a fuss Takiko would make over Bando sleeping over.

"Don't worry, I had that in mind.", he told her.

Airi went to sleep in her room. But she couldn't fall asleep no matter how much she shifted in bed. And she was pretty sure that Bando couldn't sleep too.

And she was right. He was just lying in the spacious bed and looking at the ceiling. Bando felt disappointed by the fact that he just got rejected. But he also knew that it was better not to push it. She'll do it with him when she's ready. But still he couldn't sleep.

Airi finally started feeling sleep overcoming her. She was lying on her side and facing the burgundy wall (her mother was in the mood for some burgundy that month). But then, she heard someone entering the room and she was pretty sure it was Bando. She decided to just pretend to sleep.

Bando lifted the sheets and just stared at her sleeping form in the dark. Everything was blurry since Kazuya made sure to break Bando's glasses. He then decided to lie next to her and so he did.

When Airi felt him lying next to her, she turned around and placed a hand on his chests.

"I told you, I'm not…", she started, but was interrupted by him.

"If you don't want to do it, then I don't want to do it either.", he said.

"Then why did you come?", she asked.

"I felt kind of chilly in your mom's room.", he answered.

Airi was sure that the heat was the same in each room, but she somehow didn't mind him being in the same bed as her.

"Fine, you can stay.", she whispered.

"Why are you whispering, there's only the two of us."

"I know, I'm just a little paranoid."

"A little, huh? More like a lot."

"Shut up!"

She pushed him a little and he laughed. Airi turned around to face the wall again and he pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon, don't be mad. I was joking.", he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not mad.", she said.

"Oh, good. I thought you were."

Bando removed her hair to expose the skin of her neck and then he kissed it.

"Make sure you leave early.", she added.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

And soon they fell asleep.

Bando and Airi were awaken by the sound of something shattering. Both of the raised themselves to look at Takiko who dropped a cup of tea and was covering her mouth with her hands. She looked at them in disbelief.

"Takiko, I…", Airi started, but Takiko quickly went out of the room.

"Wait!"

Airi then looked at Bando, who looked back at her.

"I told you to leave early.", she said.

"Whoops.", he managed to say.

"Whoops? Whoops?!"

"Okay, I overslept. The damage has been done."

Airi pushed him and he fell back onto the pillow. She then quickly got up and stormed out of her room. Airi then quickly went to the kitchen where she found Takiko standing over the sink and covering her mouth with her hand. She was obviously thinking about what she just saw.

"Takiko.", Airi said and Takiko turned to face her.

"Airi, what have you done?", she simply asked.

"Listen,", Airi started, "nothing happened, okay? He was just sleeping there we didn't have sex."

"It doesn't matter whether the two of you made love; it's just the matter of principles. You can't let a boy sleep in your bed."

"But, I'm 16 years old. I think I can decide for myself. And, seriously, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Have you seen his face? He looks like he was in a fight."

"So what? He wasn't that one who started it. Hideto only came to me because he didn't want for his mother and sisters to see him like that. So I offered him to stay over. And while we're at it, he was really considerate about my wishes."

Takiko just stared at her and then sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'm calling your mother.", she said.

"What? No, please, Takiko. Don't call her. She's already worrying about grandma, I don't want her to worry about me, too.", Airi panicked.

Takiko looked down and sighed again.

"You're right. But as soon as your mother comes back, I'll tell her.", she said.

"Takiko, why are you like this? I never had a boyfriend before. I was always a good student and I always did whatever I was asked to do. And now I do something, that isn't even that bad, and you make such a fuss."

"I'm just worried about you, Airi. Who is that boy? Where does he go to school? You didn't tell me anything about him. I feel like you don't trust me anymore."

"But, that's not true! I just thought that Hideto and I wouldn't get this far, so I didn't think that I should tell you. And when I brought him home yesterday, I thought that you would understand."

"Understand what, Airi?"

"Understand that I really like him."

"Do you really like him that much?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then. I won't interfere anymore."

"Don't misunderstand, please. It's not like I don't want you to interfere, it's just that I have to do this on my own. I've always been the rich, protected girl and I always had help when doing something, now I just want to do something alone, without anyone helping me."

"I understand."

Bando was standing outside and listening to everything Airi said. He felt happy, because she said that she liked him a lot and that she referred to him by using his first name(which he absolutely hated, but it sounded cute coming from her).

He then quickly returned to her room so that she wouldn't find out that he was eavesdropping.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Finally! New chapter! Sorry it took so long and I know that it still isn't much, but this is the best I can do at the moment. Special shout-out to silvermist1116 because she (or he, never stated her/his gender, I think she's a girl, nevertheless XD) reminded me to update this story. So here I am, updating!**

**Anyhow, I started reading Crows the manga. It's awesome and there's a bit of Bando and I kind of came to know his character a little bit better. Also, there's a manga called Crows Zero:Suzuran X Housen, it's awesome too. Read it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, mom, how's grandma?"

"Oh, sweetheart, thanks for calling! I miss you so much! I'm afraid she isn't too well. The doctors told me that she doesn't have much left so I'm preparing for the worst.", her mom said and Airi could feel that she's on the verge of tears.

"That's so sad. I wish I could be there with you, mom, and I miss you, too.", Airi tried comforting her.

"Airi, I can't wait for all of this to be over-for her to stop suffering. It pains me so much to see her like this. I just want the best for her."

And her mom started crying.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be all right, you'll see, everything will be just fine."

"I wish you were here with me-with grandma. But I don't want to pull you out of school and this is so stressful, I don't want you to be traumatized for the rest of your life."

"I'm sure I would be fine, mom. I'm not a child anymore."

"It's better if you just stay in Tokyo, dear. I have to go now. Call me again tomorrow."

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Airi placed her phone down and sighed. She didn't know her grandma well, because she rarely went to Fukushima to visit her. But seeing her mother like this-it really pained her. She never knew that her mother loved her grandma so much.

Mom is mom and she's always there for you no matter what. It must be very painful watching your mom slowly die while you aren't able to help her. Airi couldn't even imagine living without her mom. Yes, she annoyed her sometimes, but she was her mom and she loved her. And there was nothing that could change that.

~next day~

Airi walked out of school with Rika and Ayako. They later separated and Airi started walking home alone, until someone called out her name.

"Airi-chan!", she heard someone shout behind her.

She turned to meet face-to-face Kazuya. He smirked when he saw the surprise on her face.

"It's been a while, Airi-chan.", he said.

"Ah, yes. I see you're all well now.", she carefully said.

"Yeah. Bando got me good.", he cheerfully said, "But, enough about that. I tried calling you, but you didn't return the calls."

"Sorry about that. My mom told me that I couldn't see you anymore, so I thought that it would be for the best to just not reply to your calls."

"I see. But are you sure that it has nothing to do with Bando Hideto?"

Airi froze. Who the hell did he think he is? They only talked once and now he thinks he owns her.

"I suppose that is none of your business.", she coldly replied.

"Oh, okay. I understand. I'm heartbroken. You broke my heart, Airi-chan. It's not nice what you did, two-timing me.", he said with false sadness on his face.

"I did not cheat on you. You know why? I'll tell you why. It's because we never even dated. Okay so you offered to escort me home once and you got beat up by a group of guys. I don't think that can classify as a date."

"Okay, okay, I admit. But really, Bando?! Seriously!?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business."

"Fine. But please tell me, why did you choose him? I mean, you can probably have any guy in town and you saw him ganging up on me, so I'm just wondering what he has that I don't."

"Well, my first impression of him was bad, considering the events that happened, and I thought that he was just this wannabe biker brute. But then he showed me his gentle side, so I decided that I have nothing left to lose."

Kazuya started laughing and Airi glared at him.

"Oh, my, Airi-chan! You are such a good person! I don't think you could badmouth anyone, not even Bando!", he said while wiping a tear away.

But then, he got serious.

"You didn't see what he can do, Airi-chan. He rarely fights, he likes to watch others do his dirty work. But I once saw him fight and he almost killed the guy.", he said.

"That is a lie.", Airi said in disbelief.

"It's not! He had to lie three months in hospital. That guy was my best friend and I won't stop until I make Bando pay!"

Airi stared at him in disbelief. She refused to believe any of this. But Bando already let a group of guys beat Kazuya and all of them were pretty brutal. So, their leader has to be the most brutal of them all, because that would be logical.

At that moment, a guy on a motorbike passed by them. Airi caught the glimpse of the logo on his leather jacket. It was a big white skull with white letters around it. Letters that said: "The Front of Armament".

The guy on the bike glanced at them before storming off on his motorbike.

~half an hour later~

"Yo, Bando, guess who I saw!", the guy said while taking off his helmet.

"Enlighten me.", Bando said while smoke escaped his mouth.

"It was Mizugochi Kazuya."

"Oh, really?", Bando said indifferently.

"Yeah, he was with that chick."

Bando suddenly became interested and his eyes narrowed.

"What chick?", he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You know, the one who was with him when we kicked his ass.", the guy answered.

"Oh.", Bando muttered.

Something began stirring inside of him. He couldn't really put his finger on what it was, but it didn't feel good at all. And it made him really angry.

He dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it really hard. Suddenly his face became murderous. He was ready to flip his shit.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Yay! A new chapter! I bet some of you are like:"Fina-f*cking-lly!" and I'm really sorry about that, but you should really blame my school. Anyhow, this is getting serious. Jealous Bando is not a Bando you'll like to meet. **

**Oh and, I still haven't decided what kind of an ending this fic should have. Right now, I'm thinking of an open ending or something like that, but if you think yours idea is better, feel free to share it with me.**


End file.
